Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (hereinafter referred to as “Kokai”) H01-217040, Kokai H07-60008, Kokai H07-82379 and Kokai 2004-124083 disclose an organosilicone polymer, the main chain of which is composed of siloxane units and silalkylene units. Kokai H01-217040 discloses the use of the organosilicon polymer for organic resin as a modifier. Kokai H07-60008 discloses the use of the organosilicon polymer for an alkali-proof antifoaming agent, since the organosilicon polymer has better alkali-proof properties than an organopolysiloxane that consists only of siloxane units. Kokai 2004-124083 discloses the use of the organosilicon polymer for a cosmetic material in the form of an aqueous emulsion.
For a method of manufacturing the organosilicon polymer, Kokai H01-217040 discloses a method wherein an addition polymerization in the presence of hydrosilylation catalyst is carried out between a diorganopolysiloxane, which contains hydrogen atoms bonded to silicon atoms only on both molecular terminals, and an alkadiene, which is capped at both molecular terminals with vinyl groups. Kokai H07-60008 discloses a method wherein an addition polymerization in the presence of a hydrosilylation catalyst is carried out between a diorganopolysiloxane that has alkenyl groups bonded to silicon atoms only on both molecular terminals and a diorganopolysiloxane that contains hydrogen atoms bonded to silicon atoms only on both molecular terminals.
However, the aforementioned organosilicon polymers are limited with regard to their properties and fields of application. This is because the silicon-bonded organic groups thereof are limited only to the following optionally substituted organic groups: methyl, ethyl, or similar alkyl groups; cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, or similar cycloalkyl groups; phenyl, tolyl, or similar aryl groups; benzyl, phenethyl, or similar aralkyl groups; 3-chloropropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, or similar halogenated alkyl groups.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel organosilicon polymer, the main chain of which is composed of siloxane units and silalkylene units and to which are bonded organic groups with amide bonds linked to silicon atoms of the molecule. It is another object of the invention to provide an efficient method of manufacturing the aforementioned organosilicon polymer.